


A Throne Like Iron

by Star_Crossed_Lovers_and_Other_Strangers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crossed_Lovers_and_Other_Strangers/pseuds/Star_Crossed_Lovers_and_Other_Strangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion enters Jaime's room one night as the Kingslayer sleeps to take some sort of revenge, yet finds something different entirely in the bed of his brother. Short little oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Throne Like Iron

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones  
>  **Pairing:** Jaime Lannister/Tyrion Lannister   
> **Warning:** Incest. Brothers doing it. Penises.   
> **Author's Note:** This is the first thing I've ever written for ASOIAF or GOT, so please be gentle. I hope I do the characters justice.   
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from A Song of Ice and Fire, nor Game of Thrones.

It happened one night when Jaime had wasted himself with drink. He lay stark naked across his bed, flat on his belly so his ass was kissed by the moonlight. Tyrion crept into the room and eased his way onto the mattress, gingerly so as to be unheard. He knelt behind his brother and listened to the soft, blind snores of the Kingslayer. In truth, Tyrion was not a vengeful man, or not as much as he had hoped. He would trick himself into believing that this was fair; revenge for the years of abuse that had been thrown his way. In the large heart of the small man lurked the truth and the need to belong to his family in some way. It was imperfect, yet it had worked for Cersei, had it not?

He untied his breeches and let them sink to his knees. It only took a few strokes to make himself hard and ready. He spat into his hand to make his cock slick; it would make it easier for both of them. He leaned forward, spreading the white cheeks of his brother, moist from sweat, and he entered him. Tyrion thrust with sloppy, hungry force, and had to grip the sides of the larger man to steady himself. When Jaime stirred, which occurred rather quickly, Tyrion cursed himself for not bringing a weapon. He had counted on his brother's love for wine to make such precautions unnecessary. He froze, cock hard and sheathed tight within the elder Lannister. 

Jaime lifted his head after a moment and said dryly, "Well, finish what you started, brother. Or is your cock not worth my time?" 

Tyrion's hips jerked again, spurned on by the words. His nails dug into the soft flesh, not quite breaking skin. He shoved forward again and again. Casterly Rock would not be his, but this was one thing he could claim for himself. And his cock was surely bigger than Cersei's. His ears filled with the hard smack of meat against meat, his meat inside his brother. He shuddered and spilled his seed without restraint. Tyrion laid upon Jamie for several breathless minutes and then pulled himself out. His cock was covered with Lannister blood, and a bit of his own mess. He fixed his breeches and rose to return to his room. 

Jaime murmured, already half asleep again, "Cersei always stays for a time." Tyrion slowly sunk back into the bed, into the sheets, and the heat, and his brother.


End file.
